Nightingale
by AlphaWolf97100
Summary: Im Terrible at summaries...the story speaks for itself.


Nightingale

A/N: This is my first story on here, but this idea (and song) have been on my mind for too long and now here we go...enjoy

Disclaimer:ROTG and Frozen belong to DreamWorks and Disney respectively.

Elsa sat in her room alone as she thought to herself, thoughts about her wonderful boyfriend, Jack. She had known Jack for pretty much her entire life and they'd been best friends, since childhood. Things got truly interesting a few years after her parents died and she was named queen of Arendelle. The night she fled the country into the north mountains, Jack had gone too (of course, she didn't know he followed her until too late). She thought about the day she accidentally froze Anna's heart and how Jack was there for emotional support and a laugh as they all ended up ice-skating sometime later. She kept remembering as she put on her night clothes and re-did her braid. She thought about their first dance, how she kept tripping over her own feet. When Jack confessed his feelings towards her. Their first date, wich ended up leading to her first kiss. The night he asked her to be his girlfriend, and the many nights spend together just enjoying each others company. That also brought up the memories of him having to leave her on official guardian business and as the king of winter, his job (if not obvious) was to make sure the world got winter at the appropriate times (although, Jack had been known to cause a little bit of havoc whilst doing so). Tonight, Elsa was feeling especially lonesome because that day was December 21st, the winter solstice and Jack's birthday.

Elsa finished getting dressed and went out to her balcony. Although it was officially winter, she didn't feel a bit cold, being in only a nightgown and robe. "Jack... I doubt you'll hear me, but I just want you to know how much I miss you. I know its your job to go around the world and watch over all the kids, but it still makes me upset when you do have to leave, especially for long periods of time. I know what you'd say right now 'don't worry about it Else, I always come back' but, today being your birthday...well...just made it really hurt..." she said to no one in particular, then she absentmindedly started to hum a song that Jack would often hum to her as she started to fall asleep.

I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused.

Everything is in line, but I am bruised.

I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home.

I kinda need a hero, is it you?

I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody.

Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me.

Can you be my Nightingale?

Sing to me, I know you're there.

You could be my sanity,

Bring me peace, sing me to sleep.

Say you'll be my Nightingale.

Somebody speak to me, cause I'm feeling like hell,

Need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed.

I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home,

I need to star to follow, I don't know.

I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody.

Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me.

Can you be my Nightingale?

Sing to me, I know you're there.

You could be my sanity,

Bring me peace, sing me to sleep.

Say you'll be my Nightingale.

I don't know what I'd do without you,

Your words are like a whisper come through.

As long as you're with me here tonight,

I'm good.

Can you be my Nightingale?

Feel so close, I know you're there

Ohhh Nightingale, sing to me, I know you're there.

Cause baby you're my sanity,

You bring me peace, send me to sleep.

Say you'll be my Nightingale

Elsa finished up the song and went inside. Unknown to her, Jack had just flown back to Arendelle and was just above the castle, when he heard Elsa start to sing. In the entire time of him knowing Elsa, he'd only heard her sing twice: 1) when she escaped to the north mountains and was experimenting with her powers. 2) just now when he returned from delivering winter to the northern hemisphere. And both times were just wonderful.

Jack touched down on the balcony in Elsa's room and silently entered to see his girlfriend, asleep. He tried his best to not disturb her as he removed his hoodie and climbed into bed with her, but it didn't quite work that way and he woke her up.

"J-Jack...is that you?" Elsa asked sleepily.

"Yeah, snowflake. I'm back." Jack answered.

Elsa rolled over and sat up, then proceeded to nearly crush him in a hug. She realized he, probably couldn't breathe and released her grip a little.

"I missed you so much, Jack. I know I shouldn't have been worried, but its starting to become really hard to watch you leave and I have to stay..."she started, but then started to tear up.

Jack realized this and brought her closer to him and just let her cry on his chest. After what felt like forever, Elsa stopped crying and Jack pulled back and looked her in those beautiful ice-blue eyes and sighed.

"Shhh. Elsa, remember what I always said about no matter how far away we are, I'll always find a way back to you?" Elsa nodded. "Well, in the 3 years that you've been my girlfriend, I've had to leave too many times, but I always come back...you'd probably have to unleash major craziness in order to keep me away from my snowflake." Jack reassured her.

"I know, but nonetheless I'm just so relieved to have you back in my arms, especially since its your birthday...oh yeah! that reminds me..." she paused as she gave him a short, but passionate kiss. "Happy Birthday, my guardian." She continued before collapsing onto his chest into a beautiful sleep.

"Goodnight, my snowflake." Jack whispered as he scooted deeper into the bed, pulling the covers up and drifting off to a wonderful sleep.


End file.
